I didn't mean it
by N Harmonic
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan have an arguement; one week later Hidan dies. can their adoptive daughter help out... sorry suck at summaries. Please read and review


**I didn't mean it.**

Page was an orphan seven year old girl that Kakuzu and Hidan had discovered while collecting a bounty. Kakuzu didn't want her but she soon grew on him then finally the Akatsuki. Now she was an official argument counselor for Kakuzu and Hidan and anyone else.

Page was sitting in Hidan-nii and Kakuzu-sempai's room watching them argue again. It was her job to make sure they didn't kill each other and also her job to make sure they were still friends in the end.

Page along with everyone else knew that they liked each other but they wouldn't admit it to each other or anyone else. They're man pride told them to argue; every word they say aloud means something else inside they're minds.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you!" shouted Kakuzu.

"Too bad you can't!" shouted back Hidan.

Kakuzu growls. "I hate you!" Page saw Hidan's expression falter. "I wouldn't care if you died right now!" Page saw Hidan flinch; she knew Kakuzu had gone too far and that she couldn't fix it this time.

"Whatever," muttered Hidan and he walks out of the room.

=(

The tension between Hidan and Kakuzu were great. They wouldn't talk to each other or to anyone else. Page knew they were both hurting so she was going to talk to Hidan about talking to Kakuzu today.

Page was waiting at the entrance of the Akatsuki base; Hidan had gone on a mission for some important scrolls. Page was drawing in the dirt when she flinched and her eyes widened; something was wrong with Hidan.

"Kakuzu-sempai!" Page shouts and Kakuzu comes running. "Something's wrong with Hidan-nii," tears were threatening to fall as Page grabbed Kakuzu's hand.

Page began to run out of the base while dragging Kakuzu. He was slowing her down so she let go and followed her bad feeling to a field not far from the base. She screamed at what she saw.

"Hidan-nii!" Page started running to him. Hidan was lying on the ground; he was bleeding out and was lifeless.

Kakuzu comes in from behind Page and sees dead ninjas everywhere but gasped when he saw Hidan. "I think he's dead Kakuzu-sempai," Page began to cry. Page backed away to give Kakuzu some room.

Kakuzu was shaking his head as began to shake Hidan with his hand. Kakuzu saw Hidan's eyes; they were glazed over, like that of a dead man. _'He's immortal,' _thought Kakuzu, '_He can't be dead.'_

"Wake up Hidan," said Kakuzu and began to shake him harder. "Stop playing!" he was now shaking Hidan with both hands.

"Hidan please wake up!" Kakuzu began to cry. "Hidan!" he sobbed. "I didn't mean it… Don't you know that! I don't want you dead!"

Kakuzu was holding Hidan close to his chest and began to cry in Hidan hair as he stroked his back while whispering. "Please wake up, I'm sorry, please."

The whole time Page was watching and crying. She runs up to Kakuzu and hugged both Hidan and Kakuzu while crying.

Shakily Kakuzu stands up with Page on his back and he was also holding Hidan bridal style. He began to walk back to the base; both he and Page were crying as they entered.

Deidara was in the hallway and when he saw Hidan in Kakuzu's arms he went to help him but Kakuzu said he was dead. Deidara began to sniffle but he stayed strong as he took Page in his arms and took her to his room.

When he entered Sasori was there making a puppet and he was shocked to see Page crying; something she usually didn't do.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" asked Sasori sympathetically.

"Hidan-nii is dead Danna un," said Deidara then he burst into tears as Sasori held the two youngers close.

='(

Everyone was quiet and some were crying at the news of Hidan's death; it was like they had lost a brother or son. Kakuzu, Page, and Deidara had it worst. Kakuzu locked himself in the infirmary with Hidan's body. Page and Deidara would cry in Deidara and Sasori's shared room for hours.

"Dei-chan," said Page; she was sniffling in Deidara's arms.

"Un?" asked Deidara; he was wiping his tears.

"Why did Hidan-nii die?" she asked, "I thought he couldn't?"

Deidara sniffed and held Page closer, "I'm not sure un," started Deidara, "maybe he met Jashin, like he always wanted." said Deidara trying to change the subject.

Page gasped. "That's it!" she runs out of the room to her own room.

Deidara runs after her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Jashin made Hidan live forever, right?" asked Page and Deidara nodded. "Then maybe Jashin knows why Hidan died," she said.

Deidara's eyes widen but then go sad. "How are you going to ask un?" asked Deidara sad.

"With the gift Hidan gave me for Christmas," Page runs to her drawer and pulls out a Jashinist amulet made of gold with a silver chain.

"I don't understand un," Deidara and he sits on the ground to listen.

Page sits in front of Deidara. "I can use this to try and talk to Jashin," started Page. "Don't gods listen when you pray to them?" asked Page.

Deidara shrugs. "I guess it worth a try un," said Deidara.

"Here goes," Page hold the necklace to her lips and closes her eyes.

'_Jashin, I need to talk to you.' _prayed Page

Everything went black around Page. She stands and looks around for Deidara; when she turns to look behind her she sees a winged man. He had wild, spiky, black hair and he wore a black shirt and black jeans.

"Are you Jashin-sama?" asked Page timidly.

"I am," said the man.

"Then please," Page runs up to him and gasp his shirt while looking him in the yes. "Can you tell me why Hidan-nii is dead?" she asked.

Jashin sighs and shakes his head in disapproval. "Did Hidan get in trouble?" asked Page innocently.

"Well Page," Jashin picks Page up and holds her at his hip. Page began to finger Jashin's wings as he spoke. "Hidan broke one of my rules," said Jashin. He began to walk and they ended up in a field of Sakura and apple trees.

"What rule? Can he say he's sorry and take it back?" asked Page.

"Hidan isn't allowed to love anyone and he can't like a man," said Jashin.

"You mean Kakuzu-sempai," asked Page; she took a seat next to Jashin and he hands her an apple.

"Yes," said Jashin.

"But Dei-chan said it doesn't matter who you love," started Page, "Just that you love them."

"And Sori-danna said that everyone needs someone to love them," said Page and she smiles. "He should know he lives forever too," said Page and she takes a bite out of the apple.

"Everyone?" asked Jashin.

"Yeah," said Page and she looks at Jashin. "Maybe one day you'll find a pretty girl or a cute boy to love you too," said Page with a smile. "Until then I'll be your best friend," Page stands and kisses Jashin on the cheek.

Jashin's eyes widen and he moves his hand to his kissed cheek. He smiled as he said: "Go home Page, someone is waiting." Page's vision went black.

Page wakes up in Deidara's arms and she sees everyone surrounding her. She sits up and looks around; she saw that even Kakuzu was there.

"What happened?" asked Page.

"I thought we lost you kid," said Kakuzu worriedly and he pats Page's head.

"Why?" asked Page.

"You blacked out while you were praying un," said Deidara.

"Praying?" asked Pein.

"Praying!" shouts Page and she runs out of the room.

Page ran down the halls with the Akatsuki trailing after her. She runs to the infirmary door and opens it; she gasped at what she saw along with the rest of the Akatsuki.

Hidan was sitting up rubbing his neck; alive and well.

"Hidan-nii!" screams Page; she cried as she jumped into Hidan's arms and sobbed loudly.

"Page?" whispered Hidan; he looked up and flinched when he saw Kakuzu walking up to him. Hidan closed his eyes thinking he was going to be yelled at but was shocked when he was hugged instead.

Kakuzu sniffled as he spoke. "I thought you were dead," he whispered in Hidan hair.

Hidan was confused but didn't push Kakuzu away; he pulled a hand away from Page and held Kakuzu closer.

"I am so sorry," started Kakuzu, "I never meant that I didn't care if you died. I don't hate you," said Kakuzu and he kissed Hidan's forehead.

Hidan stopped breathing for a snap second. _'I guess this is what Jashin was talking about before I left,' _thought Hidan and he pulls Kakuzu's mask down then kisses him full on the lips.

Page giggled at the sight and the Akatsuki sighed in relief. '_Finally,' _they all thought.

"Thank you Jashin," whispers Page and she hugs Hidan and Kakuzu close when they hug her.

**Read and review. I want to know what others think. Thank you, **_**Obito is Majorly Hot.**_


End file.
